The Forces that Bind
by Cami of Queenscove
Summary: Ok, NEW TITLE ALERT! Ok, now that that's over with, chapter 4 is up, with Kel and Lana dueling and a midwinter ball. Cleon askes Kel to say those three little words and a stranger comes to the ball. Review or I won't write anymore! Heh, ja ne!
1. Default Chapter

The Galla Chronicles - Chapter One - Arrival of the Lady Knight   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Song of the Lioness Series, The Immortals Series, or the Protector of the Small Series. Tamora Pierce owns 'em all, you know that. Now would you IRS people stop bugging me? God, this is the same thing like with the Harry Potter. Goddess, go away!  
  
A:N/// OK, so this is my first Tamora Pierce ff, so don't butcher it too much. Kel's eighteen, and its right after her ordeal. Midwinter is half over and a new guest arrives. Who she is, we don't exactly know, but she's going to have some connection with the throne of Galla and George (why does everyone leave out George? He's so sweet!). If you're wondering, Neal found the letter to Cleon that Kel wrote before her ordeal. (No! This is not a K/N fic!) You just may have queries about it later in the chapter. That's all. Read the fic now!   
  
"Now, Miss, hold still!"  
  
Lalasa's voice rung thorough Kel's ears. She had been feeling woozy the past few days, why, she could not tell. She supposed it was just being so overtired, battling her way through the chamber. It had been so. . . so. . . *tiresome.* But it was worth it. It was all worth it.   
  
"Kel! I can't fit you for your Midwinter Festival dress if you don't hold still!"  
  
"Hupn? Oh, I'm sorry, Lalasa. My mind just isn't with me today, I suppose." Kel looked into the mirror. What she saw stunned her. She knew she could be pretty, but this was just unexpected. What she saw was a woman, but eighteen years old, standing perfectly in an almost sleeveless rose colored dress. Her hazel hair perked up prettily, accenting the features of her face; cool, milky skin surrounded calm brown-emerald eyes that danced in the light of the fire that flamed in her room. Her lips formed into a small smile that just tugged at the corners of her face. She wore small, dainty slippers that fit comfortably.  
  
"Lalasa, you shouldn't have done all this for me," Kel started to protest until Lalasa placed a dainty hand over her mouth.   
  
"Now miss, it was no trouble at all, you know that. Now, lift your left arm!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kel walked into the entrance hall, her and Cleon arm-in-arm. "Did I ever tell you that you are the sunshine in my day, the pearl in my life, the-"  
  
"Oh Cleon, please stop. I know, I know. You've told me enough times already." Still, she blushed at his remarks. He sure knew how to flatter a girl, anyway.  
  
"But teardrop, I need to tell you that-" The look on Kel's face silenced him as they walked down the thick plush carpeting that lead to their table near the rest of their friends: Neal, Merric, Owen, Faleron, and even Seaver.   
  
"Hey, strangers!" Neal called to them. "What do I have the pleasure of seeing you two? I thought you would never come out of that room!" Kel turned a bright scarlet, while Cleon went straight for Neal.   
  
"You take that back, you little-" Neal held up his hands and backed away from Cleon.  
  
"Cleon, Cleon, old friend, I was just kidding. Come, sit down, have some food. If only that blasted king of ours would hurry up, we could get this party really going." Cleon and Kel took their seats; Cleon sat next to Faleron and Kel seated herself rather grudgingly next to Neal. "So, what are you planning on doing next, lady knight? Some adventuring, eh? Or maybe settling down with Kennen there and creating some additions of your own? That farewell note I found in your room was sure sweet. 'Oh, Cleon, I love you! Oh, Cleon, I miss you! Oh Cleon!" he mocked in a girlish voice. Cleon promptly pounded him on the head.   
  
"Don't pay any attention to that one over there," Kel said to Cleon, pointing to Neal, who was rubbing his sore head.  
  
"I never do," he shot back. "So, Owen, how's Wyldon treating you these days? I hear after Midwinter you two are going back to the northern border to fight off those heathens up there. 'S it true?"  
  
"Yes, its true," he replied brightly. "My lord is so much better than it would have been with Myles. Not that I don't like Myles or anything, but I don't think I could stand it if I was stuck at a desk all day doing paperwork." Kel and the rest lit up phosphorescently, just as the king stood up.  
  
"Ah, hello all. I trust it has been a most exceptional year?" Lords and ladies nodded appreciatively at his remark, while Neal elbowed Kel.   
  
"Ow," she protested in a hurried whisper. "What was that for?" Neal gestured towards a corner of the grand ballroom, where a slim, tall girl stood. She was of fair skin, with hair of ebony and dark eyes. She was dressed in a peasant's robes, and brandished bundles of scrolls underneath her arm. Kel looked at Neal quizzically. "What is it?"  
  
He pointed to her belt hilt. On it was a copper sheath, outlined in fine gold, perfect for a knight. Coming from the sheath was the handle of a sword.  
  
Kel stifled a gasp. In the background, the king droned on; men and women laughed occasionally. Kel and Neal, however, looked only at the young woman.  
  
"Isn't it illegal for anyone but knights to brandish swords? I wonder who she is. I've never seen her before. Do you know who she is?" Kel asked gravely.   
  
"No. I would have remembered her if I did, anyway."  
  
"Why?" Kel asked. "There's nothing much special about her. Except for the sword, that is." Neal pointed to her face.  
  
"See the scar? Right across her left eye? That's what I would have remembered." Kel's eyes moved to the girl's face, where indeed, a long scar protruded the otherwise attractive figure.   
  
"Yes, I see it now. What do you think we should do about it?" Kel asked him, her gaze switching back to him.  
  
"We don't want to do anything big. Just after the king finishes, we move quietly down to where she's standing and corner her. No quick movements. If she knows we're going after her, she might pull that sword on someone."  
  
"And so, I suggest you all start the feast!" the king's voice resounded through Kel's head as she and Neal stood up off their chairs. She walked over to Cleon and tugged on his shirt. He gave he a questioning look, but followed her as she and Neal walked calmly and quickly to the woman. Kel saw the woman fidget rather nervously under her cloak; she was afraid of something, that was for sure. The trio made fast strides towards her, amid the glances of their friends, who wondered why they had gotten up. Neal reached the woman first, and met her gaze.  
  
"Excuse me, my lady, but I have not seen you here before. Perhaps you could grace us with a name?" he asked. The woman glanced apprehensively at the three young knights, and moved her fingers closer to the hilt of her sword. She stared long and hard at Neal, her gaze moving down hard upon Kel, and then finally Cleon. She came out with a look of firm resolution in her eyes.   
  
"I am Sir Melana of Cris, of the northern region of Galla. I have come to gain your king's audience, and establish possible ties with the nation of Tortall. Now, may I ask who you are?" The three stared at her flabbergasted, unaware of what to do.  
  
"S-Sir?" Kel managed to squeak out. The woman narrowed her eyes in disapproval.  
  
"Yes, what of it? Your own Lioness is the stuff of legends; why is so impossible to think that there would be another Lady Knight?" She flicked a spot of dirt off her cloak, and wrinkled her nose at it. "Now, I repeat, who are you?"  
  
Cleon was the first to introduce himself. "I am Sir Cleon of Kennen." He held out his hand to shake, which she took.  
  
Neal was next. "Sir Nealan of Queenscove." He held out his hand as well, and she shook it.  
  
"Sir Keladry of Mindelan." Kel wavered in her speaking as she said it. Melana raised her eyebrows in amusement and arched her lips into a smile.   
  
"Sir Keladry of Mindelan, eh? Well, that's an interesting one. Tell me, how old are you, madam?"   
  
"I'm-I'm going on nineteen, Sir Melana," Kel said with much reverence. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more - private, eh? This is a bit too lively for a private conversation. Neal, would you mind getting his Highness? We'll be the smaller library in the west wing."  
  
"Sure, stick me with the abject jobs. Ever since you and Cleon-" he rambled on as he trudged down toward the king's table.   
  
"My - lady? Would you care to follow us?" Cleon asked Melana. She affirmed his invitation by holding up her hand, Cleon taking it. They walked out of the chamber, Kel bringing up the rear.   
  
Cleon brought them to a small room in the library, and locked the door behind them. "Sir Melana-" Kel started.  
  
"Oh, please Sir Keladry, call me Lana. Everyone does. It pesters me so when someone calls me Melana. What sort of knight has a name like Melana, anyway?" Kel smiled slightly, while Cleon glanced towards the door discretely. "This cloak is so heavy! How can your commoners live like this?" She thrust off the cloak, revealing the clothing she was wearing. She donned a white blouse, with red seams that illuminated the garment. She sported light brownish breeches, and soft-soled boots that barely made a noise as she walked down the stone-lined corridors. "It's so hot here down south. How can you stand it?" Kel and Cleon glanced at her, surprised.   
  
"What are you talking about, 'hot?'" Midwinter started a few days ago, and its been freezing here since about a month ago!" Cleon exclaimed passionately. Lana shrugged it off.  
  
"Up in Galla, our winters are ten times colder than they are here," she stated simply. "The high altitude makes it as such. We were born, bred, and raised to love the cold. It is part of our life style, and why we worship the goddess of frost. We hold a ceremony for her every year, similar to your midwinter festival." Kel nodded appreciatively, while Cleon gaped at her openly. Lana allowed herself a grin at his bewilderment, and turned to Kel.  
  
"Lady Keladry, if you please, is your king going to be here soon? It has been a hard and toilsome journey, and I wish to get out of these garments in something more desiccated, if its not too much trouble."  
  
Kel bowed cordially and nodded. "King Jonathan will be here soon, if Neal has any sense in him whatsoever. Do not worry, if you are an ambassador from Galla, you will be treated with the utmost care. What exactly caused you to come here? True, we have made attempts with Galla in the past to establish peace, but they have all fallen through. Why now? And with Tortall?" At this, Lana smiled.  
  
"All in good time, Lady Knight. All in good time."  
  
A:N/// Well, that's chapter one. I really hoped you liked it. Next chapter: Lana explains what the plans are for Galla and Tortall, Cleon and Kel share a moment, and Jon talks with Alanna about the new turn of events. If you haven't figured it out, it's a K/C ficcy, but it doesn't stress too much on it. OH, and please R&R!!! If you don't, I won't write any more chapters. I'm tired of not getting feedback and getting discouraged, not comitting myself to writing because of it, yadda, yadda, yadda. So please, please, please (!) review! Thank you!   
Kaori 


	2. 

The Galla Chronicles - Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Song of the Lioness Series, The Immortals Series, or the Protector of the Small Series. Tamora Pierce owns 'em all, you know that. Now would you IRS people stop bugging me? God, this is the same thing like with the Harry Potter. Goddess, go away!  
  
A:N/// So, here's the second chapter. We left off in the small library, where Lana, Kel and Cleon are talking. Lana will reveal the plans for Galla and Tortall, Alanna talks to Jon about it, and Kel and Cleon share a moment. Goddess, I hate when I babble like that. It picks up from the last three paragraphs in the last chapter, with Lana speaking.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Lady Keladry, if you please, is your king going to be here soon? It has been a hard and toilsome journey, and I wish to get out of these garments in something more desiccated, if its not too much trouble."  
  
Kel bowed cordially and nodded. "King Jonathan will be here soon, if Neal has any sense in him whatsoever. Do not worry, if you are an ambassador from Galla, you will be treated with the utmost care. What exactly caused you to come here? True, we have made attempts with Galla in the past to establish peace, but they have all fallen through. Why now? And with Tortall?" At this, Lana smiled.  
  
"All in good time, Lady Knight. All in good time."  
  
In an impromptu fashion, King Jon, Neal, and the Lioness rushed into the room. "What's this about a Gallan ambassador? I had received no notification of this!" King Jon voiced loudly. "A proper inclination is usually in order before ambassadors come, and-" Impetuously, he glanced at Lana. His eyes wrinkled in mystification as he scrutinized her. He noted her presence appreciatively, and raised his eyes to meet hers. "Kind lady, are you the ambassador from Galla?" She nodded appropriately, as he moved forward to meet her. "Excuse my pert remark then, Lady, but why are you here without notice? There has not been word from Galla in months. Its not that I'm unhappy about this new development, I'm just surprised, that's all. First, though, introductions. I am Jonathan of Conte, King of the region of Tortall. Who might you be?"  
  
Lana studied him carefully, judging him. "Your Highness, I am Sir Melana of Cris. I have come here in the presence of my king to set a situation before you," she explained carefully and cautiously.   
  
"What situation do you speak of Sir Melana?" Jon responded just as tentatively.   
  
"My people are being constantly bombarded by Scanran attacks," she started slowly. "They are piercing through our borders, eating them away little by little. There is little we can do to stop them, as our style of fighting is very different than theirs. We don't not sneak about in the darkness and kill villagers and their children in the blood of night to accomplish our purposes. Ever since the rule of His Highness, King Andrew the third came into power, our people have been decent and fair. Even to the Scanrans, we have made no endeavors to strike their country. They have burned dozens of the border villages to the grounds, our people are dying-" She clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth together. She closed her eyes tightly and did not open them until she regained her composure. "Its wrong, your Highness," she spat with a passion. "It's been impossible to contact you through carrier messengers; the Scanrans have been patrolling our borders to make sure of that. To send the king himself would be too dangerous, he was too precious to us to loose. I had expertise in covert operations. I was also one of the most skilled fencers in court and superior with a bow. Also, the fact I was a woman set some of the Scanran patrols off base when they saw me. Therefore, I was the most logical choice for this mission. I ask for your help, Highness, to stage one final blow at the Scanrans. One that will strike them at the very heart of their empire." Lana looked up at the king with pleading eyes that danced like flames in the hearth of the fire. (A:N/// I was so just thinking of the Buffy Musical right then. Spike's song was so sweet! lol) "Please, your highness," she solicited.   
  
King Jonathan of Conte let out a deep sigh. "All right then. What's your plan?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kel found Cleon in his room, reading up about Galla. Ever since Lana had revealed her true intentions, he had been interested in foreign affairs, chiefly among Tortall, Galla, and Scanra. Cleon looked up at her entrance. "Teardrop! Come, come, sit down and be the sunshine in this cold, long day," he declared as he patted the spot next to him. Kel closed the door behind her and sat down next to him. "So, how are you daydream of my heart?"  
  
"Oh, the usual. I can't believe how bad things are between Galla and Scanra. If things really are as she expresses them to be, I'd hate to be on border patrol right now. Poor Owen. He'll have to go up there with Wyldon and fight those inhumane brutes."  
  
"Ah, well, at least he'll get to see a bit of action," Cleon said softly to her. He turned to face her and found himself staring straight into those deep green-hazel eyes.   
  
"I think we'll be seeing enough of those moments soon enough. If King Jon resolves to go to war with Scanra, we'll have no choice but to fight. And you see how those Scanrans brawl. They take advantage of the innocent and the weak. They fight dirty, like the Tusaine did in the Tortall-Tusaine War. They kidnapped the Lioness to get to King Jonathan, did you know that?"  
  
"I don't believe I did," Cleon answered. "Kel, please stay safe during all this. It's going to be hard and vicious, all of it. And for some reason, I don't have a good feeling about that Lana. It's unbelievable, true; she is perfect in practically every aspect. She's a knight, which means she has some kind of personality, and beautiful, of course not as beautiful as you though, joyful." Kel snorted in an unladylike nature, and stroked a callused finger across his cheek. "I don't understand. It feels -" He paused to think his statement out before he said it. "It feel like she's hiding something from us."  
  
Kel smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "Everyone hides something, Cleon. Secrets are a cherished thing by some people."  
  
Cleon sighed and held her close to him. "I know, love, but it seem like something more. Something that is imperative to all this, but she won't tell us. Almost as if she's afraid of it." Cleon shrugged and rested his cheek against hers. "Hey, did you know that the princess of Galla was supposed to marry Prince Liam, but the engagement was broken?"  
  
Kel lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I never knew that the prince was betrothed to the princess of Galla. When did they break it off?" she inquired.  
  
"Around a year ago. Found it in this book here," he explained, holding up the book he had been reading.  
  
"Hmm, yes the book," Kel said sarcastically. Cleon held her closer and tugged at her playfully.   
  
"Now, glory of Tortall, lady of the gods, and queen of my heart, were you teasing me just there?"  
  
"You figure it out."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"I don't like it Jon," Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, the Lioness, and the King's Champion, stated with distaste. "Why didn't they come sooner if things were that bad? They could have found anyone to sneak fortuitously out of Galla. I suppose it may have been hard, but most certainly attainable. I just don't like it Jon." Jon made a step towards her and looked at her with soft eyes.   
  
"Alanna, did you see the girl? Did you see how she said it with such - passion," he emphasized. "No one could lie so well as to say it so earnestly. She believed what she said, and you could tell it. Alanna, Lioness, why would she lie? Galla has never been on so bad terms with us that they would trick us. I've heard allegations from some of my spies in the north. They say the place is full of bloody carnage. They were in one of the border villages of Galla at the time."  
  
Alanna raised an eyebrow quizzically at him. "When did you send the spies up there? You never told me of sending any spies." Jon frowned slightly, and looked up at her.  
  
"I believe it was around three months ago," Jon said reflectively. "I'm not too sure. It was only initially a menial job, really. It proved its worth in the long run, though. Some low class soldiers and two or three knights scouting out foreign terrain; it's a classic way to learn enhanced information on your enemy without losing important people." Alanna postulated this for a moment and dismissed it.   
  
"Still, they cold have come to us earlier. It would have been easier for both of us if they had," Alanna stated.  
  
"True, it might have. But still, the Gallans have their pride to think of. Liam and Princess Sari breaking it off was a hard blow to take for both sides. And now for them to ask for help, after what Sari did to him, it must have been a very difficult decision to make. We were still friendly with the Gallans since the rule of King Andrew had come to pass, but when Sari was found bedded with another man, it hurt our relationship. Gallans have also been found to have a quality very familiar to you - stubbornness," he said with a grin. Alanna scowled at him and pulled away to sit on a nearby chair.  
  
"You just feel sorry for the girl," Alanna rebutted, crossing her arms across her chest.   
  
"Maybe so, but I feel that she is speaking the truth." He moved closer to the wall and leaned against it. "It's funny how she's a lady knight, like you and Kel. I wouldn't have thought that anyone else would have one, at least not this early. She says she's of twenty-one years of age, which means she started two years before Kel. Do you see it as odd that they followed our example before we did?"  
  
Alanna crossed one leg over the other, thinking. "It is rather odd, Jonathan. There was no Gallan decree that a lady could be a knight, at least not recently. Maybe hundreds of years ago, but nothing modern. And the fact that she completed her knight-hood training implies that she would have to be better than some of the boys she prepared with. She's probably not someone to be tangled with, that's for certain. And if King Andrew selected her specifically for this mission, wouldn't that mean they have close ties with one another? Obviously, he trusts her with his life, since his and his peoples' lives may depend on this mission. What do you think is going on between the two? Maybe an adopted daughter? Or a court favorite?"  
  
Jonathan sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know, Lioness. She hasn't told us much about herself except for her mission. I believe that she has had an arduous journey, and is tired in account of that. There will be more questioning tomorrow, but for now, let her sleep." Alanna dropped it, and got up off her chair.   
  
"Jon, how is Liam doing? I know you said he's never been the same since Sari, but really, is he any better?" Jon moved closer to his Champion and frowned.   
  
"He's well - better, I suppose. His ordeal of knighthood is in a few years, and he's been training harder than ever now. He never spoke much to begin with, so I can't tell what he's feeling. His mother's better at that anyway," he told her.   
  
Alanna frowned slightly and let sympathetic eyes grace Jon's face. "Do you want me to talk to him? I could, you know."  
  
"Lioness, he's my son. Worry about your own little ones," Jon expressed softly. Abruptly, he smiled. "Go to sleep, my Champion. Tomorrow, we will answer some questions. But for now, get some sleep. Take Lana's example, would you?"   
  
Alanna chuckled and walked to the entranceway, patting him on the shoulder as she walked past him. "Goodnight, Jon," she whispered as she slid gracefully out the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Lioness," he murmured back as he slipped his clothes off and went to bed.   
  
  
A:N/// So that was Chapter 2! Yay! I'm done! What, with midterms finally over and Midwinter break coming up, I'll have a lot of free time on my hands soon, so expect more frequent chapters. (hopefully [!]) Next chapter: We find out more about Lana's past and Kel and her practice fencing. Lana also has to go to a ball, since Midwinter is still going on, and meets the gang. Well, until then, R&R!!!   
  
P.S. Thank you to my reviewers! Keep them coming! 


	3. 

The Galla Chronicles - Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own, well, let's see... nothing! Goddess, I've said that already like 5 gazillion times! All I own it the plot, and even that I still give kudos to Tamora Pierce, for creating such brilliant characters for me to mold and use at my very whim... ok, I'll stop now.  
  
A: N/// So, basically chapter three will consist of two things: a bit of insight about Lana's past, a the beginning of a duel with Kel. Thank you to my reviewers! I love you! (Well, in the most non-literal term, anyway) heh heh. On with the story!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Lana woke early, even before the sun started to peak through the corners of her window. She groaned and rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Impulsively, she crawled out of the warmth of her bed and stood up, looking at the gaunt curtains that adorned her window. She breathed roughly and dressed herself, not even looking into a mirror as she fitted her attire onto her smooth body. Without a sound, she jumped out of her ground level window and ran across gleaming dew-filled grass.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Eleni Cooper of Barony Olau strolled down the streets of Corus easily, fitting in as only a native city-goer could. She was to pick up a dress for the ball tonight; it had only been finished today. Which was cutting it awfully close, in her opinion. She roamed across the seasonable morning traffic; commoners were bustling from shop to shop, making their early day preparations while merchants started to set up carts in which to sell their goods in. She smiled at the sight; ever since she and Myles had wed, there was little time to visit the old sites of the city where she grew up, at least in the way she supposed she saw it. The way she saw it was not in carriages, or covered in the clothes of nobility, but as one of the common people. The memory of seeing her son as the King of the Rogue, and of treating the people whom couldn't afford a palace healer made her think of the old days long gone. However, in spite of the fact she would never see those days again, she smiled.  
They had been good times.  
  
Eleni rounded the corner to see another alleyway bursting with the usual crowd. The store where she was to pick up her dress as a few doors away, and she made her way there quickly. The door was open, and she let herself in.  
  
"Miss Cooper! So glad to see you again!" the man behind the counter greeted her warmly. "I have your dress in the back. Just one moment, please." He turned to the door behind him and entered it, emerging a few seconds later to reveal a silky lavender dress with lace lining its hem.  
  
"Thank you, Joesh," Eleni expressed gratefully. "I was a bit worried it wouldn't be ready on time." He held the dress up to her, playing with the fit to show her the job he had done.  
  
"Oh, no madam, I promised it would be finished today, and Joesh always keeps his promises," he exclaimed. "Magnifique! A work of art!" Eleni blushed at his comment as she took the dress from him.  
  
"Joesh, you spoil me so. How much would you like for the job?" she asked quaintly. Joesh put a finger to his chin, and thought for a few seconds.  
  
"I'd say, for you, seventy-five gold nobles. And I won't hear of you paying any more, now Miss Cooper. You are indeed the most beautiful thing that will grace this dress." Eleni turned red again, and handed him the money out of her purse.  
  
"Thank you, Joesh. I appreciate your generosity," she voiced as she strolled daintily out of his door, dress under arm. She thought of heading back to Barony Olau, but decided against it. She wanted to savor her short time in the city. Resolutely, she headed for the Dancing Dove.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rispah, Queen of the Ladies of the Rogue, swished her brandy indifferently, as she stared at the open door of her room. It was early in the morning; yet she was as awake as ever at that moment. Standing at her door was a person she loved dearly; they shared many a time together when she was younger. She had aged much since Rispah had last seen her, she was now a young woman with the beauty of the queen herself, at least in her opinion. She wore the armor of the Royal House of Galla, and sported a gleaming knife at her belt hilt. Her dark raven hair was tied at the back of her head, her hazel eyes bright with exultation. The girl wore a black cloak over her armor which covered the long worn arms and callused hands that worked together so skillfully with her sword. Rispah slowly brought her lips together in a small smile.  
  
"Hello, Lana."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Eleni rounded the stairs to Rispah's room, clutching her dress tightly. There were still some of George's old friends that she didn't approve of.  
  
Going up the stairs to her room, she thought of how many times she had done this in the past, and how little she had gotten to do this nowadays. Just climbing the steps of the Dancing Dove had been a shocking realization as to how far she had faded away from this life. Not that she didn't love Myles with all her heart and soul, but she truly did miss the sights and sounds of the common people. She came to the summit of the stairs, and walked, eyes glazed, to Rispah's room. Turning, she saw that the door was ajar. She opened the door the rest of the way to see a young woman sitting on Rispah's bed, talking with her niece.  
  
"Great Merciful Mother," she breathed as she walked into the room. "Lana? Is that - is that you?" The girl broke into a broad smile and motioned for Eleni to sit next to her on the bed.  
  
"Come. We have to keep this time precious, so let's start catching up now."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Keladry of Mindelan woke up later than usual, considering the amount of sleep she had last night was -  
  
"Oh my Goddess," she murmured as she rolled over. Cleon was lying next to her, sprawled out across her body. "Goddess, give me strength."  
  
"Huh? What? Kel????" Cleon practically jolted out of bed, disheveling the covers as he went. "Kel... um... wait, Myles didn't lend us a few drinks last night, did he? I mean, because... um..." His voice trailed off as he went on. Kel rolled out of bed, yawning slightly as she fixed her wrinkled clothes.  
  
"No, last night was the ordeal with Lana, remember? We must've fell asleep together. Nothing happened Cleon. Except, well, technically, we slept together. Oh, you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, I know my pearl. I wouldn't want it to be something we did just because we were drunk, anyway. It should be special," he whispered as he moved over around the bed to meet her. "Besides, it wouldn't be proper if I bedded you before we wed. And who knows when that will be." He kissed her gingerly and softly, then pulled back. "Come, my queen, breakfast is soon." She smirked at him, and left his room to change into something fresh.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hey, Cleon, Kel! Over here!" Neal waved a hand to them, gesturing them to come over. Own, Merric, and Lana was with him, Lana looking a bit uncomfortable, yet poised at the same time.  
  
"Hi guys. What's for breakfast today?" Kel asked plaintively. Merric held up a bowl of grimy, bland colored porridge, and smirked.  
  
"Porridge surprise," he responded slyly as he moved over to make a seat for Kel and Cleon. "So where have you two been?"  
  
Kel shrugged her shoulders carelessly and inconspicuously, trying not to draw attention to her late entrance with Cleon. Cleon ran slim fingers through his hair, and grinned stupidly. Their gazes met Kel and Cleon simultaneously, and they gawked openly at the couple. Lana was the only one oblivious to this, as she poured herself a glass of orange juice from a near-by pitcher. She shook her head and pursed her lips in repugnance. "Oh, Goddess, how can you drink this? It tastes as if a heifer flavored her milk with a lemon!" She pushed the glass away from her, averting the focus of the moment from Cleon and Kel to her.  
  
"Its - its orange juice. How - how can you hate orange juice?" Neal stuttered in perplexity. Lana looked at him inconceivably.  
  
"I told you, it tastes as if a heifer flavored her milk with a lemon!" She shuddered involuntarily, as if she were experiencing a traumatic experience. Neal shook his head, and returned his attention to Kel and Cleon.  
  
"So - " He froze up, smiling sheepishly. "Did you?" Kel and Cleon looked at each other with skeptical glances, while the rest of the boys glanced at them expectantly. Lana remained oblivious.  
  
"Neal, do you think you could run and get me some more porridge? And grab some for Keladry and Cleon while you're at it, would you?" Lana imposed on him, while edging him off the bench and then smacking him on the behind. "There's a good boy." Neal turned red, while the rest laughed, with the exception of Lana.  
  
Neal ventured off toward the serving table, uttering something about ungrateful foreign knights and kings that impose too much of his soldiers. "Humph. The king said that if I needed anything that I should ask Sir Nealan, over there. It's not my responsibility to do his chores." She crossed her arms delicately, and pouted, but not before giving a wink unnoticed by everyone by Kel. Kel slipped her a small smile and a wordless 'thank you.' Lana gave her the tiniest of nods, and stood up off the bench. "Well, I must be going. It was nice talking to all you."  
  
"But what about your porridge?" a freshly returned Neal managed to gargle before he dropped Cleon's dish.  
  
"Oh, well, you can give mine to Cleon, since you dropped his," she answered back. Neal groaned loudly, before giving Kel and Cleon their bowls. Then, he groaned again, and ran to get a towel boy to clean up the mess. Kel shoveled down her porridge before Neal came back with the towel boy, and ran outside to catch up with Lana.  
  
"Lana!" she cried from a few steps behind her. Lana turned to meet her, and raised her eyebrows quizzically at Kel. Kel reached her, panting slightly. "Thank you," she breathed heavily. "For taking Neal's attention away from Cleon and me. It was good of you."  
  
Lana smiled at her remark. "What are you talking about, Lady Knight? I did nothing except express my wishes to be served by what the King offers me. I did not revert Sir Nealan's attention from you, simply prolonged it, however inadvertently." Kel looked at her, puzzled, but shrugged it off. She did not miss the smile of amusement that twitched at the corners of Lana's mouth, however.  
  
"Well, where are you heading, Sir Lana? I do not believe you know where you are going," Kel started, switching the subject.  
  
"Yes, well, I heard from someone that the practice courts were this way. I find it useful to hone my skills often, even if I do not have the luxury to do so. Right now, I should have been resting my knee, or at least that's what the healers said. I broke the cap during my journey." Kel, having plenty of experiences with broken bones, winced appreciatively. Come to think of it, she had been limping a bit when she first saw her, although it was barely noticeable to someone who wasn't looking for it.  
  
"Do you want me to show you the way? It's not far from here. Just over that knoll over there," she expressed, pointing to a small hill a little ways to the left. Lana nodded, gratefully.  
  
"Thank you, Keladry. You are very kind," Lana voiced appreciatively, changing her direction slightly to be in accordance with Kel's stride.  
  
"Please, call me Kel."  
  
The two made their way to the practice courts, amid unabashed looks from some of the male occupants. Whispers almost immediately arose: "What that the female knight that arrived in the night yesterday? Is she going to practice here, with us? I certainly hope she fouls up, it will make Galla look trivial compared to Tortall."  
  
"Do you have your sword with you, Kel?" Lana asked unexpectedly. Kel raised her eyebrows and stepped back a step.  
  
"Well, yes, but - "  
  
"Oh good. Then we can have a proper fence." Lana drew her own sword and strolled over to the nearest empty practice court, examining her blade as she walked.  
  
"Lana, I haven't warmed - "  
  
"If you're up to it, of course." She grinned inexorably and wickedly, daring Kel to say no. The air around her turned from silent and gray to exciting and exhilarating.  
  
Kel pondered it in her mind, and came out with a firm, resolute look in her eyes. "Fine. You want to play, then let's play."  
  
A:N/// So, that's chapter three!!!!!!!! I'm finally finished. And if you're wondering, Lana can move fast. Very fast. Fast enough that she can go from the Dancing Dove to the palace in record breaking time. Well, maybe there was an alternative way, but for now, we'll just say she rode her first horse, uh, Genesis (??!!), back and forth. (Genesis means first, as in first book of the Bible, and it's also my friend's name. I liked it, and since he's her first horse, I guess...) I know last chapter, I said the ball was going to be in this chapter, but I wanted to get this out today, just for the satisfaction of getting it out, well, today. Next chapter: Kel and Lana square off, and the ball, duh. Lana meets a guy (no, we don't know him, but he's important with ties between Scanra + Galla + Tortall), and they hit it off, I think. I may have her hate him, but I'm not sure yet. How bout this, review and tell me! That way, it'll be all good! *heh heh* Review puh-lease! Thank you  
reviewers!  
  
P.S. Don't you just love a good cliff hanger? 


	4. 

The Galla Chronicles - Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any TP books, although I do own the plot of this humble fanfic. I own Lana, and Benjamin (he's the new character) and King Andrew. Kel, Alanna, Cleon :), and all the other characters belong to Tamora Pierce. Duh. : P  
  
A:N/// This chapter is the fight between Kel and Lana. They have quite a few surprises of their own, and the fight goes on for a while. Also, one midwinter ball finally happens in this chapter. Time to stop babbling now.  
  
Kel suited up easily; she was in the perfect attire for fencing. Lana took no time at all cleaning her blade, polishing its glistering surface with an old cloth. In a matter of seconds, they were both ready for the showdown. Whispers had risen that the two female knights were to fence, and a small crowd had gathered in the background. They were unnoticeable to Kel and Lana however, as they took their places at either side of the court.  
  
"Good luck, Sir Keladry," Lana said, a smirk perpetually implanted on her face.  
  
"I'm sure I'll need it, fighting against you," Kel shot back. "This will be a refreshing change. Most of the boys I fence against can't even hold their sword right."  
  
"I'm sure." Lana held up her sword, in the signal to go. The two circled endlessly, amid the rowdy cheers from the throng of people that had enclosed them in a fairly open circle. Lana charged first, her blade missing Kel's shoulder by inches. Kel backed away speedily, parrying Lana's attack with an aggression of her own. She moved on the offensive, Lana blocking blow for blow.  
  
"She's good," Kel thought, sweat rolling off her forehead mercilessly. "I wonder how long she'll be able to keep it up. Or visa versa. Just pay attention, Kel. Just-"  
  
"Yahhh!" Lana howled in victory. She brought her sword down onto Kel's shoulder. It had enough momentum to pierce Kel's muscle. Kel steadily swerved to the right of the gleaming knife and placed her hand on the flat side of her own sword. Thrusting upward, she stopped Lana's offense.  
  
Her breathing arduous, Lana spoke. "Not bad, Mindelan." Kel withdrew her blade from hers.  
  
"Not so bad yourself," Kel riposted. "Shall we continue?"  
  
"Of course," was the only response she got from the misty eyed advisory that stood before her. Before Kel had the chance to breathe, Lana was upon her. She feinted to the left, intending to mar Kel in her forearm. Kel veered away, intending to save energy by using plain movement to avoid attacks. Lana returned by making great, neat sweeps toward Kel, keeping her balance perfectly. Kel, unable to evade her descents anymore, parried with her sword, bringing it up to block. The tone of the crowd had intensified; wild salutes could be heard for both knights. Kel moved onto the offensive, until she saw her opening; Lana's left flank was unprotected. Hastily, she oscillated her blade in the direction of Lana's side. Lana saw the blade coming and her hand made a quick transit to her belt hilt, where she pulled out a dagger. Twisting the dagger, she caught Kel's weapon and spun it out of her hand, her own sword forgotten in the dirt. Kel stared at the dagger in Lana's shaky hand in  
approbation and bafflement. She breathed unsoundly; it echoed through her ears with the sound of tens of thousands of animals charging toward her. The tumult was dead silent, looking for a response from either of the two fighters. Lana stood in her spot, unwavering, respiring heavily as tiny droplets of water rolled down her skin. Her clothes clung to her body, stiff and worn.  
  
Slowly, Kel drew her own dagger from her belt hilt. The crowd's cheer was deafening; it cut through Kel like a knife. Lana nodded in approval, and spoke:  
  
"I misjudged you, Kel. I didn't suppose you would be this resourceful." Kel made swift strides, encircling the older knight.  
  
"Some people do. It usually isn't to their benefit, though," she breathed, putting on her Yamani face. Lana twirled her dagger in her callused fingers.  
  
"I know that now. On with our skirmish, then?" Lana's tone was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Of course," Kel replied, edging closer to Lana with every step. Lana smiled when Kel was within steps of her.  
  
Then, she struck.  
  
Lana's dagger swept sideways, meeting Kel's at midpoint. She alternated sides and struck there, Kel blocking a second time. Unexpectedly, she grabbed Kel's wrist and flipped her over onto her back. Kel recoiled, using the momentum of the fall to propel her backwards and upright, although dropping her dagger in the process. Kel searched for it, and saw it glimmering in the dust twenty meters away. "Twenty meters too far," Kel thought. She looked into Lana's eyes, Lana looking back. Without a word, Lana dropped her dagger, putting her hands up defensively and setting her body into a crouch. Kel raised an eyebrow, and did the same. The two ran for each other, Kel sending the first punch. Lana ducked and dropped below, reaching for Kel's leg to trip her. Kel jumped up, avoiding Lana's attack, and went down with a strong kick. Lana jumps backwards, and a foggy gray light formed in her palm. Without warning, she flung it straight at Kel.  
  
Kel's eyes widened as the ball of magic hurtled toward her. She dropped to the ground, falling on her back, to avoid the blast. Lana came up in front of her and kneeled down on Kel's stomach. "Give up, Kel," she rasped, a warning apparent by the tone of her voice. Kel raised her hands above her head, and Lana shakily got up. The crowd moaned slightly at the loss of their warrior, but was happy to see a good fight.  
  
"I didn't know you had the Gift," Kel gasped. Lana smiled unexpectedly.  
  
"You should be ready for anything, Kel. If I was a true enemy, I wouldn't have given you the choice of giving up." Lana gave Kel a hand up. "Nevertheless, it was an excellently fought combat. I commend you. Not many would be able to last so long, at least not of the warriors I've fought." She held up a hand for Kel to shake. She took it, grinning as she did.  
  
"We should do this again, then." Kel smirked.  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"What? She beat you? How?"  
  
"Cleon, it was no big deal. She beat me fair and square; there's nothing I can do about it. Now, pass me that hair pin, would you?" Kel asked Cleon, unperturbed.  
  
"You could have a rematch," Cleon said matter-of-factly as he brought the pin from her dresser to her. He moved smooth hands onto the backs of her shoulders, massaging them gently. Kel reached for the pin in his hand, but he pulled back playfully.  
  
"Come now, Cleon, I have to get ready for the ball. Tomorrow's the last day of midwinter, and everyone always looks the nicest the last two days," Kel protested. Still, Cleon backed away.  
  
"You can have it - if you say something to me." Kel rolled her eyes plaintively, and shook her head.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" she asked quietly. Cleon's face turned bright, and he grinned at her.  
  
"Tell me you love me." He gave a crooked smile, and raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
Kel smiled right back at him. "You tell me first."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The Midwinter ball was grand; decorations hung from the ceiling, food was in bountiful amount, and everyone was having a good time. Even Raoul, commander of the King's Own, who usually hated this sort of thing, was having his fair share of dances with Buri. It was a night of festivities, laughing, eating, partying, and all around having a good time.  
  
Except for Lana.  
  
She loathed social events; they caused the fall of men in her opinion. She was expected to come; it was her duty as ambassador of Galla to attend any major events that occurred in the country she was supposed to be making peace with. But how she *loathed* social events.  
  
Lana had watched Kel and Cleon come in together a while back; they were a nice sight for her weary, lonely eyes. Lana laughed at herself; she was but two years older than Kel, and even younger than Cleon was, and she was speaking as if she were an old woman. Eleni had been there as well, with her husband, Sir Myles of Olau. Even they had found each other. After the death of Eleni's husband, she had not had the sense to get out for some while. Myles was good for her, Lana had decided. She had gotten a few invitations to dance, but after she turned down every one of them, word must have gotten around that she did not wish to dance. She sat on a mildly comfortable windowsill, watching the couples dance.  
  
"M'lady," a voice broke through her calm reserves. "Would you care to have this dance with me?" Lana was able to answer without even looking at the man.  
  
"I don't wish to dance, kind sir. I am tired and weary, and am not capable now of entertaining you well with a dance." Lana moved her gaze to the window, where she watched the rain patter softly on the outside glass.  
  
"Oh, but I insist, lady," the man replied. Lana turned sharply to him, about to say something vicious. Instead, she froze. The man standing in front of her was in his forties, maybe, with brown hair and hazel eyes that penetrated her. His mouth was curved into a tiny smile as he held out a hand to her. "And so I repeat myself, lady. May I have this dance?"  
  
Lana smiled and shook her head. "Of course, George." Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop laughed and picked her up. They moved silently to the dance floor and swayed with the music. They were reserved for what seemed like a long time, until George broke the silence.  
  
"Mother told me you were back," George said softly. "Things not working out in Galla? I hear from Alanna that you're under attack from Scanran raiders. It's that bad that you have to ask us for help? I would have thought the Gallan military would be able to handle a few raiders."  
  
"It's move than a few raiders," Lana shot back angrily. "They have these- these metal things! They're as hard as swords, but don't break when we use even our mages on them! Part of the reason we went to Tortall was because you have the two most powerful mages in all the Eastern Lands with you, Numair Salamin and Alanna the Lioness. We figured that maybe a more powerful mage was in order to stop them." She twisted her face in disgust. "Revolting creatures, they are. Don't even look human. Or immortal for that, either. They're just - I can't even begin to describe it. And the Scanrans who created them are no better." She sighed in defeat, downtrodden, and glanced down at her feet. George smiled at her sympathetically. Her whole country was placed on her shoulders, and she could do little but report the facts to others, who would do the job that she couldn't on her own. He reached down and touched her cheek tenderly.  
  
"Love, don't worry. This will all be sorted out soon. And when it is, you'll have to show me your place in Galla. S' it big? No, forget that notion; nothing will ever be big enough to contain you, Lady." She smiled at his remark, but suddenly came to the realization that another pair of eyes was watching her. She slid her vision behind George to see a young man staring at her. He was in his twenties, easily. Chestnut hair and icy sapphire eyes defined his face, and high, rosy cheekbones gave contrast to his figure. He was tall, not too muscular, but handsome all the same. He was wearing the clothes of a noble. She found herself returning his gaze, enraptured with him, until she realized George was speaking to her.  
  
"Huh? What, George? I'm sorry, I lost my concentration for a moment. What were you saying?"  
  
George wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "I said, do you think the Tortallan mages will be enough to stop those metal things you were talking about?"  
  
"Um, I suppose so," she replied swiftly, gazing over his shoulder again to watch for the man. When she did, he was gone. Her expressions deceived her, and George noted her confusion.  
  
"What's the matter, lass? Catch the glance of a handsome young man, maybe? It's not so impossible, you know." George made a sarcastic grin at her, much to her displeasure.  
  
"Shut up, you big dolt, no one's going to be captivated by my ugly self." George looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about, lass? You think you're ugly? Nay, you have more beauty than some of the court ladies in here that actually try to do something with themselves to make them look pretty." Lana glared at him, exasperated, and let out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Excuse me, fair lady, kind sir, but may I cut in?" a voice came from behind Lana. She swirled around to see the man she had been so infatuated with standing there, looking coolly at George and smiling. George smiled back, and said, "Of course." He winked at Lana before trudging up to his wife. Lana turned to the man and swallowed uncomfortably. He was as handsome close-up as he was from a distance. His smile boasted straight, white teeth, and his hands were callused.  
  
"Care to dance?" he asked plainly.  
  
"Well, all right," Lana answered timidly, holding up a hand for him to take. He led her to a private section of the dance floor, amid the twinkling eyes of George, who was smiling devilishly.  
  
"Pardon my bluntness, but who are you?" Lana asked when they had begun dancing. The man chuckled at this, and his eyes shimmered brightly.  
  
"Well, my dear, my friends call me Ben," he replied, amusement lining the expressions of his face.  
  
Lana raised an eyebrow. "And am I your friend? You've never met me before, at least not to my knowledge. And Ben what? Sir Ben? Duke Ben? What shall it be?" He contemplated it for a while, and answered.  
  
"Well, I hope to be your friend. No, we've never met before, and I am Sir Benjamin of Fall's Peak. In Galla? I'm sure you've heard of it." Lana nodded in resignation, and crossed her eyebrows quizzically.  
  
"How did you get across the border? It was nearly impossible for me, even if I did have the disguise of being a woman on my side."  
  
"I have my connections on the other side," he remarked frankly. "My father was Scanran." Lana furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"But your allegiance is to Galla?" she asked accusingly. He simply smiled.  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
That night, Alanna fell into a deep sleep next to her husband, George Cooper. So deep a sleep that she did not hear her husband slip out of bed and into the entrance hall. There, he scribbled a quick note, and headed out the door. He traveled into town on horseback, and entered the Dancing Dove when the only ones awake were the drunken old men. A few greeted him, some clapped him on the back, and others nodded a simple welcome. George climbed up the stairs to his cousin's room and opened the door, where Rispah was sleeping. Silently, he left the note on her bed stand, climbed back down the stairs, uttered a farewell to a few old friends, and made his way back to Pirate's Swoop.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A:N/// That's chapter four for you, folks. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Do you like the whole mystery with George and Lana and Rispah and all them? Tell me if you do. Personally, it has to be there, because... well, actually I can't tell you, on account that I'll ruin the surprise. Don't you just love those surprises? Makes life more interesting, in my opinion. Next chapter: More of the cryptic but handsome Benjamin, who just happens to conveniently have a Scanran father and connections with Scanra... Alanna and George talk, and I'll incorporate Jon into there somehow. I haven't really thought of how yet. Every chapter, I'll also unravel a little of Lana's past too, so pay attention to details. I might have more K/C, or maybe a little more of Neal, I'm really not sure. Please R&R, and give me feedback! I really appreciate when people review, it makes me more motivated to write, even when I'm at a loss for words. Until next chapter!  
  
*~Kaori~* 


End file.
